Crash Into Me
by xoxobabe
Summary: Crash Into Me follows the lives of two females that grew up with the club. Erin Teller and Renee Delaney have been best friends since they were little. Being the only daughters of club members, they are treated like royalty and are always being looked after. Rated M for future chapters.


Crash Into Me  
by: xoxobabe

 **Plot:** Crash Into Me follows the lives of two women that grew up with the club. They're the daughters of two club members and have been best friends their entire lives. _*Note* I am bad at reviews so I hope you'll give this story a chance despite the given plot._

 **Author's Note:** With each of my stories, I always pick an actor/actress to portray my characters. I can describe what my characters look like but it's always nice to have a face to imagine when having a character in a story when it's based off a tv show. Or maybe it's just me lol but I hope you enjoy the story. Amanda Schull will portray Renee and Vanessa Ray will portray Erin. Reviews are welcomed. Even if it's a thought you have. They have given me ideas in the past of little bits I can add to make it even better!

 _Disclaimer:_ I, in no way, own characters you know from Sons of Anarchy. I only own my two OCs and any other characters you do not recognize.

Chapter One

Erin Teller arrived at her home around eight o'clock that night. As she opened the door to the house that she shared with her best friend, she saw Renee laying down on their tan colored couch, sleeping with the remote in her hand and a bottle of wine on the coffee table. She went over to her after closing the door and grabbed the blanket they kept on the top of the couch, gently placing it over her. Grabbing the remote as best as she could without waking the sleeping brunette, she pressed the off button once it was in her hand.

As the blonde went about making herself a quick dinner, she thought about the day she had. It had been a good one. Her nephew, Abel, had finally been strong enough to no longer need to be kept in an incubator. He still wasn't able to come home but he was getting stronger and hopefully would be able to go home soon.

She loved to cook but being that it was already late, she opted to make a simple stir-fry, complete with the microwave rice for convenience. As she finished cooking the beef and vegetables, she grabbed a plate and put it on the counter. Right as the microwave beeped letting her know her rice was ready, her phone began to ring. As she looked at the caller ID, she saw it was her mother.

Hoping it wouldn't be too long of a conversation, she picked up the phone and spoke. "Hey mom, what's up?"

She listened as her mother wanted to make sure she and Renee were okay, explaining afterwards that Clay, Tig and the Irishman they had went to meet were just shot at.

Erin heard a ping in the background, knowing Renee had just gotten a text message. With the events that just happened, she knew who it was from. Not bothering to ask her mother if they should head down to the Clubhouse, she ended the phone call but not before her mother told her to be careful.

Quickly turning off the stove, she grabbed a plastic container from the cabinet next to it and filled it with the stir-fry she had just made.

She put the container next to her purse on the coffee table and proceeded to wake up the sleeping girl. Gently shaking her and calling her name, Renee woke up after a few minutes. "You're home."

"Yeah. I got home about half an hour ago." She took a seat on the coffee table while she went on to explain what had happened. "Everyone is okay but Mayans shot at Clay while he and Tig were out. Figured you'd want to go and see for yourself though."

Within a minute, Renee had the blanket off of her and quickly went upstairs to change into a pair of jeans, leaving the tank top she had been wearing on. She appeared at the bottom of the staircase a couple minutes later with a pair of flip flops on and was already heading for the door. Erin quickly got up from her spot on the coffee table, grabbed her things and went out the door following Renee.

"I'll drive," Erin told the girl as she unlocked her 2008 blue Chevy Camaro. "I can tell you're worried."

The girls didn't live far from the Teller-Morrow Automotive Garage, which is also where the Clubhouse was located. It only took five minutes, almost half of what it normally would be but Erin sped most of the way. Parking next to the Clubhouse, the girls got out of the sports car and started heading to the entrance.

"Wait." Renee said, as she stopped in her tracks.

Erin, who was already a few steps in front of her stopped and turned around, waiting for her friend. "What's wrong?"

She motioned to the Clubhouse, "They don't know about me and him and that's the way we wanted things for awhile. How do I explain that?"

Erin looked at her friend, knowing she was worried. Worried about what had happened that night and now worried how things would look when she knew they had their discussion about keeping things a secret for fear of things not going over well. She was the only one who knew anything was going on and even that took some time. "Okay." She started, "You look worried, it's easy to see that. If anything, say you were worried for everyone, not knowing what the Mayans are planning." She waited a few seconds to make sure Renee understood her. "I'll ask specific type questions to help you out. And when he answers and you see he's okay, you'll be better."

Renee nodded and began walking towards the doors, Erin in step with her.

As they opened the doors, Renee took a deep breath and let Erin in first. Both girls looked around at everyone there. Clay, Tig, Gemma and Opie. The doors to the chapel were open and they were able to tell two other guys were in there, along with someone laying face down on the table.

Erin reached behind her, putting her hand behind her back as she grabbed Renee's hand a lightly squeezed, trying to make it as unnoticeable as she could but to no avail.

Gemma noticed the small action between the girls. "What was that?"

Erin looked at her mom and then back to Renee. "I woke her out of a sleep and worried her when I told her the Mayans started something. Hopefully nothing else happens tonight." She was about to finish her somewhat lie as to the real reason but then continued, hoping it would help. "Actually have you gotten in touch with Luann?"

Gemma looked at Renee. "Your mom is fine hunny. No need to worry about her."

Renee nodded and smiled. Hearing her mother was fine as well helped without realizing it would. Also seeing the man she was seeing helped. Afterall, it was why she was worried.

"Still nothing from Jax?"

Gemma shook her head. "No. We're still waiting on those supplies."

Erin nodded as she took a seat at the bar, Renee moving closer to the others. "Tig, Clay you both good?"

"Missed me." Clay explained, "Tig covered me and pushed me out of the way."

As everyone in the room talked, Renee grabbed her cellphone out of her back pocket and opened up a text message thread. After typing out _Sorry I came down. Just had to see you,_ she double checked who it was being sent to and hit send. She kept her phone out a little longer, put her phone on silent and proceeded to pretend she was looking at something.

When a vibration went off in Tig's pocket, he took out his phone and read the text message he just received. He looked briefly around the room, and then at Renee, nodding his head slightly for her. Before putting his phone in his pocket, he replied to her text message and then spoke to the group. "With everything that's happened tonight I should get my phone on the charger. It's low. I'll be right back." He told them as he made his way to the back rooms.

Renee waited a minute before announcing she had to use the restroom. As she walked towards the bathroom, she turned her head and noticed no one was paying attention to where she was going. She closed the partially already closed door to the bathroom and made her way down the hall to Tig.


End file.
